


【奥尔公式光】今夜满天繁星

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 坑的存档，生化危机背景，慎入
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light





	【奥尔公式光】今夜满天繁星

生化危机世界观

【坑，存档】

  
灾难发展过快令人措手不及。

光跨过临时急救站翻倒的椅子举着手电照向接待台，散落滴溅的血迹看起来这里也发生过惨烈的战斗。

墙上时钟提示今天是星期四，但短暂的四天却让光觉得过了一个世纪。

光线照亮的地方空无一人，后方也没有藏匿的尸体。

他在柜台里找到一些绿色与蓝色草药的混合剂涂在抓伤上潦草的包扎。

光将联系不到任何人的对讲机放在柜台上，取出抽屉里的急救喷雾放入包内，遗憾的是没能找到任何弹药补给。

只有十发子弹，光不知道还能撑多久。他的目光落在一旁一堆简易手术包上，他抽出里边的手术刀，三十度角的直刃似乎派的上用场，于是他获得了一把锋利的刀。

“…42号……植物…实验…请求支援……”对讲机忽然传出虚实不清的呼救。

“喂!喂!”光抓起对讲机通话，但没能获得更多的信息，只有沙沙的电流声。

希望渺茫，但他想抓住希望。

光来到救助站西边的走廊，寂静的听不到丧尸的吼叫声，光滑洁白墙壁的脚下东倒西歪的躺着各种各样的尸体，光从一名警员的尸体旁走过，警员的身体一歪，他嘴角裂开到耳根的头骨碌从肩上掉下，落在光的脚边，光握着电筒的手心出了汗。

不知道用干净漂亮形容处理丧尸的手法还是应该同情丧尸被惨无人道劈掉脑袋，总之走廊的丧尸里似乎已经被什么人清理干净，光似乎可以平安的穿过走廊。

不出所料，在通向植物实验室门后，光隔着门板就听的到熟悉的吼声。

他掏出一只手术刀握在掌心，拿着电筒的手握紧门把开了一个小缝，用光对着丧尸的脖子狠狠的扎入扭断脆弱的颈椎。

接着第二只丧尸从地面爬起来，光掏出手枪对还没起来的后脑就是两枪。

“有人吗？”

光看到植物园走廊正中站着一个人。

湿透的布料紧贴着修长的身体，而身体的主人左手捏着被灌溉系统喷坏的对讲机，右手握着武士刀与活跃的藤蔓战斗着。因为白大褂配武士刀这样的搭配看起来奇怪的风骚感，不由的让光多欣赏了一会儿。


End file.
